Twenty Years Of Love and Hate Songs
by LJ Fan
Summary: Weird things often happen at Hogwarts. But people singing songs of love that aren't supposed to come out for years and years? Romance, humour, and lots of disclaimers thrown in.
1. Im Sorry, Lily!

A.N. Gosh, _another _fic that has formed while I was getting a shower. Bet you're all glad to know that, aye? Well, this chapter (This will be at least a seven-chapter story) I had planned for a long time.

Also, better explain a few things before I begin. The theory I've been playing with for a while is an important part to this story. And it's very complicated and will take up a lot of space. Feel free to skip over this, but you might be a tad bit confused to why Lily and James are dating so soon.

This is Lily and James' first year. Why are they dating? Arranged marriage, of course! Now you're probably saying, how, why, and what. How? My theory expands to this, I'm sure some of you know of the magical quill that records a magical baby's birth. If you don't, you do now. Well, my theory is that when a baby is born with magical powers, Deputy Headmaster/Mistress sends a letter to the parents to inform them. This means that Lily's parents knew about her being a witch before her Hogwarts letter. When James' parents found out Lily was a witch, they were positively excited. Why? Lily and James had actually always been friends and lived on the same street. So of course, being parents with the power to embarrass their children, the Potters and Evans planned a betrothal. And now you know my theory! 

If you just read that, and even if you didn't, and are lost, just go with the idea this is a mindless fluff musical. Beware. You have been warned. On with the show!

~*~

Twenty Years Of Love and Hate Songs

Chapter One: I'm Sorry, Lily!

Lily brushed her red hair angrily, staring at her mirror who busy trying to get the green eyed Gryffindor to calm down.

"Now, now, Lily, dear. He's a _boy _and that's what boys do!"

Lily glared at the mirror, "He embarrassed me with that stupid prank of his. I have never been more humiliated!"

The mirror sighed; Lily was a true red head through and through. She was as stubborn as they come. 

As you should know, weird things happen at Hogwarts. But did you know it gets weirder during full moons? 

At that moment, music came from nowhere and Lily stood up, away from her mirror, and of course sang along to a tune that would not be known for over twenty years.

"Of all the things I've believed in, I just want to get it over with. Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry."

Here the mirror guffawed to herself, because Lily Evans _did _cry, but at least her lyrics rhymed…

"Counting the days that pass me by. I've been searching deep down in my soul. Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old." 

The mirror (Who we shall call Jen) here would look hurt if that was possible. She didn't repeat herself often! And if she did, it was only because it was for Lily! Maybe she was talking about James and how he continued to apologize….Yes that had to be it.

"It feels like I'm starting all over again. The last three years were just pretend." 

__

Last three years? Jen thought to herself ((A. N. Is this possible? Who knows? Who cares?)) _I thought they were dating since...well…it was a betrothal from when they were born. Oh, who knows? Let her sing what she wants. As long as she doesn't try any of that dancing like she did last week…_

"And I said goodbye to you! Goodbye to everything I thought I knew! You were the one I loved! The one thing that I tried to hold on to." 

Jen felt bad for Lily. Did she really hurt that badly? And she was only eleven! Could she really be in love? 

"I used to get lost in your eyes. And it seems that I can't live a day without you. Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away to a place where I am blinded by the light. But it's not right." 

Jen, just like every reader still reading this, had no idea what colour James' eyes were. So, naturally, they were waiting for her to say the colour of his eyes. She sighed when Lily went back to the chorus.

"Goodbye to you! Goodbye to everything I thought I knew! You were the one I loved! The one thing that I tried to hold on to." 

Jen sighed again. _We already knew that part, Lily, dear. _

Lily suddenly went into the bridge part as the music changes dramatically, "And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time. I want what's yours and I want what's mine. I want you, but I'm not giving in this time."

Jen was about to comment to herself, when she glanced at the window and saw a certain jet-black first year Gryffindor fly up to her dorm window, holding something she couldn't see. Of course, Lily, who was still ranting, couldn't see any of this as her red hair danced madly around her.

"Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew you were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to The one thing that I tried to hold on to. And when the stars fall I will lie awake---" 

Lily suddenly turned around to look out the window, when she catches the sight of James Potter. To the disappointment of Jen, his eyes were closed. He was flying a school's Shooting Star broomstick, hovering by her window. James was holding a box of chocolates, in a shape of a broomstick (How romantic) and a banner that red 'I'm Sorry, Lily Evans!' And anyone with perfect vision, might be able to read 'I am also sorry for every girl whose dorm I pass by mistake and has to see me.' In very tiny letters.

"You're my shooting star." Lily finished before running to open her window and let him inside, leaving Jen to smirk. 

~*~

Disclaimer: I had to put this at the end so you didn't know what song I was going to use. *grin* I do not own Lily, James, "Goodbye To You", Gryffindor Dorms, talking mirrors, etc. I do own Jen. Actually, I think she owns herself, but I'll take credit because she's awesome. ;)

A. N.: I have just noticed a fault in my theory. They would get the letter as soon as they were born. So, they wouldn't have even met. Unless…they were born in the same hospital and…no…I'll figure this out. I got it! James and Lily always would hang out. One day, Lily led James and James' mother up to her room. James' mother saw the letter and went to talk to the Evans'! Yes! That's my theory! *ahem* 

I shall now explain why this had to take place during first year (Feel free to skip this. I just like blabbing). Now, Shooting Stars are the school brooms. First years aren't allowed their own brooms. Shooting Star is in the song. Yeah… Basically, James used a school broom to fly up to her dorm window and that's why she said it. 

Next chapter…well…let's just say it's not the romantic love song out there. ;) 

**** __


	2. I Hate Her, Too!

A. N. : Wow! Glad you liked the fic so much! I'm just glad to get rid of that excruciating plot bunny. I actually didn't like that chapter so much. I think I'll enjoy this one though. *smirk*

Oh yeah, last chapter I forgot to say how every song will be a new year. So, for all you math wizards and witches, this would be their second year. *golf clap for everyone who got it right*

I have some horrible news though. There will be no Jen in this fic. I know! It's sad! Please refrain from crying. I'll see about next chapter! Which, I need ideas for, so leave a review and suggest a song!

~*~

Twenty Years Of Love and Hate Songs

Chapter Two: I Hate Her, Too!

James Potter was positively drunk. Which was thanks to Sirius Black. They were currently in the Kitchens, but you could have told James they were in Alaska and he would have believed you. 

Sirius brought him down here about an hour ago. James' parents died yesterday, thanks to the one, the only, Voldemort. Lily tried to help him, but he felt stupid. Now that his parents were dead, the betrothal was off, so they shouldn't be dating anymore. Except for the fact he still liked her. 

Finally, Lily got mad at him for being so stubborn and left. Which led James to believe that she hated him. Which he voiced out loud at that very moment.

"Sirius. She hates me. She," James says something, but it was unheard because at that moment, a house elf screeched, "hates me."

Suddenly, music comes from no where (Causing a few house elves to run in fear) and James suddenly starts singing (Horribly off-key and hitting a few notes. Well he _is _twelve…*wink wink*).

"Met a girl, thought she was grand. Fell in love, found out first hand! Went well for a week or two! Then it all came unglued!"

Sirius' eyes glaze over, "Glue?" He said slowly, and then began running around the Kitchens looking for some.

"In a trapped trip I can't grip! Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip! Then I started to realise, I was living one big lie! She," A house elf sneezes, then continues running away from Sirius, "Hates me! Trust! She," The house elf then sneezes again, "Hates me! La la la love! I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none and ripped them away!"

Sirius stopped looking for glue when he hard the groovy song James was jamming to. He starts dancing Sirius way (Dumbledore meets McGonagall dancing), consisting of him moving all his limbs in a different direction while bopping his head.  


"She was queen for about an hour. After that," Instead of a sneeze, a house elf randomly yells 'Moose!', "Got sour!" ((A. N.: Poor sour moose…)) "She took all I ever had! No sign of guilt! No feeling of bad! No!"

James began bopping his head, but suddenly got a headache. "In a trapped trip I can't grip never thought I'd be the one who'd slip! Then I started to realize, I was living one big lie!"

Sirius stops his insane dance to pat his drunken friend on the shoulder, "I've been living a huge lie, too, man." He looks around sneakily, "I've been lying about my eye colour. It's really…" He glances around again, and then whispers his eye colour into James' ear, who at the moment, couldn't care less.

Because he was so drunk ((A. N. And the author so bored)), James totally skipped over the chorus, "That's my story, as you see! Learned my lesson and so did she!" He points an accusing finger at Sirius…if Sirius was ten feet to the left, "Now it's over and I'm glad! Cause I'm a fool, for all I've said!"

"She," That annoying house elf sneezes again, "Hates me! Trust! She," Sirius yells, "I command you not to sneeze!" "Hates me! La la la love! I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none and ripped them away! La la la la la la la la la love! Trust! La la la la la la la la la love! Trust! And she tore my feelings like I had none." Suddenly, a dramatic pause comes along. Since James is so drunk, he doesn't see Sirius pointing at the door, looking very scared, "She fucking hates me!" 

Lily walked into the Kitchens and glared at her drunk boyfriend, then to Sirius, then back to James, "I told you not to cuss, James," That pesky house elf sneezes again (Poor dear had allergies), "Potter! And don't you dare get him drunk, ever again, Sirius Black or I will hex you into the future!" Lily drags (Literally) out of the Kitchens, leaving Sirius alone with the house elves. 

Sirius shrugs, "Sounds fun!" Then he begins looking for the glue again. 

~*~

Disclaimer: I own…the sneezing house elf. Sorry for the cuss at the end. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. Bless her soul. Oh wait…she didn't write that song did she? Zut! Fine, She Hates Me is by Puddle of Mudd.

A. N.: I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it! 


End file.
